A linearly arranged printing group is disclosed in DE 100 08 216 A1. A plane through the rotating shafts of the cylinders and the paper web form an obtuse angle. The cylinders are seated in guide devices in the lateral frame in a linearly movable manner.
A printing group is known from DE 198 03 809 A1. A forme cylinder has one printing plate in the circumferential direction on its circumference, and several printing plates in the longitudinal direction. A transfer cylinder working together with the forme cylinder has double the circumference and is embodied for having one printing blanket in the circumferential direction and two in the longitudinal direction which two printing blankets, however, are arranged offset from each other in the circumferential direction.
JP 10-071 694 discloses printing group cylinders with four grooves arranged next to each other and offset in the circumferential direction in respect to each other. The printing group cylinders have a so-called double circumference.
An arrangement for a joint-free printing press is known from CH 345 906. The joints of four dressings which are arranged next to each other on transfer cylinders of double circumference, and the joints of four dressings which are arranged next to each other on a forme cylinder, are arranged offset from each other.
A double printing group is known from DE 198 15 294 A1, wherein the rotating shafts of the printing group cylinders are arranged on one level. The cylinders have four times the width of a newspaper page, double width and a circumference of one height of a newspaper page. The transfer cylinders have endless sleeves, which can be laterally exchanged through openings in the lateral wall.
Printing group cylinders of single circumference are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,073, which have an oscillation damper. In the case of wider printing presses, the forme cylinder has a double circumference and two printing plates arranged one behind the other. The grooves, which are arranged in the longitudinal direction next to each other and which receive the printing plates, are additionally offset in respect to each other in the circumferential direction.
A double printing group is known from DE 44 15 711 A1. For the purpose of improving the print quality, a plane which extends perpendicularly to the paper web is inclined by approximately 0° to 10° in relation to a plane connecting the two rotating shafts of the transfer cylinders.
JP 57-131 561 discloses a double printing group wherein the shafts of the printing group cylinders are arranged in one plane. The phases of the printing group cylinders are arranged with each other in such a way that grooves for fastening the dressings roll off on each other, and simultaneously on the two printing groups which are working together.
A double printing group is also disclosed in DE 34 12 812 C1 and in DE 38 19 159 A1. In each of these disclosures, a pair of cylinder shafts are arranged in essentially a common plane, in a printing position during web printing which plane extends inclined in relation to the web to be imprinted. Within a short distance of that printing position, the placement of the transfer cylinders against, or away from other cylinders takes place along an almost straight movement direction by the use of double eccentric cams.
EP 0 862 999 A2 discloses a double printing group with two transfer cylinders which are working together and which are seated in eccentric, or double eccentric bushings, for the purpose of being placed against or away from other cylinders. In another embodiment, the two transfer cylinders are seated on levers, which are seated eccentrically in respect to the forme cylinder shaft and are pivotable.
A double printing group, in which the shafts of the printing group cylinders are arranged in one plane, is known from EP 1 075 945 A1. Several printing group cylinders are seated in carriages and are embodied so that their distance from each other can be changed by the use of guide elements arranged in a support wall for the purpose of being placed against or away from other cylinders.
Printing group cylinders are known from DE 199 37 796 A1, which can be moved along a linear actuation path in order to place them against or away from each other. A drive motor, which is moved simultaneously with the cylinder, is assigned to each cylinder. Movement takes place in a direction extending parallel in respect to a common plane of the printing group cylinders.
For the purpose of the transfer cylinders in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,071 being placed against or away from other cylinders, these transfer cylinders are seated in carriages. These carriages are linearly displaceable in the lateral frame along parallel movement directions in linear guide elements having linear bearings.